


The Difference Between the Two

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, If you want it, Implied Relationships, M/M, Middle School, POV Second Person, Sad, Unrequited Love, but i have my own thing as well, like you can interpret this however, realy ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: You should've just stuck with keeping your head in volleyball, at least that goes the way you want it to.Well, you've learnt your lesson.





	The Difference Between the Two

You’ve been staring, longing for days, for him to turn around and notice and your need of acceptance. Sometimes, when the strain of waiting gets too much to bear, you approach on your own accord, but it’s like taking one step forward and five steps back. Your progress hits the dirt in Hell.

So you start again (and again).

A day came when you took a step, lips twitching into your first smile because three seconds had gone and you weren’t being pushed away, until you looked up. Your smile vanished, you realised he wasn’t there. So you turned back and found yourself lost, yet you could still see him, further off into the distance.

He was not alone.

It takes you three years of wallowing in self-pity before you can step forward again, this time not towards him. There’s a hand in yours, it leads the way so you follow blindly. You don’t know any better nowadays.

‘For **getting** is different to **getting** over it’, you say when the kiss tastes like another person. Like _him_ in your dreams.

You’re not sorry.

Just finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want my interpretation of this thing? whatever that was. If you were utterly confused about what I was trying to get at...?  
> Let me know! :)


End file.
